joey_slikk_altfandomcom-20200214-history
Leon Smallwood Ditches Speech
, AKA Leon Smallwood Cuts School, is the eighth episode of The Leon Smallwood Misadventures made by Joey Slikk. Description Leon is still in speech, and he has a bad feeling about bringing up a topic, so he decided to ask Ms. Smith if he can use the bathroom, but instead he skipped school just to ditch speech. Characters *Leon Smallwood *Gerald Smallwood *Eric *Joey Slikk (Cameo) *Principal James (Debut) *Ms. Smith *Unknown Person (Mentioned) Music *MF Doom - Styrax Gum Time on the TLSM... *Biro - Ergo Intro *Street Fighter EX2 Plus - Here Comes a New Challenger Title Card *Dramatic Impact #5 Here's your beating for skipping school just to ditch speech!!! *Scrubs Credits Theme Outro Trivia *This is the first appearance of Principal James. *This is the second episode where Leon gets expelled/suspended from school, the first was Leon Smallwood Goes to School. *This is the second episode where Leon gets beaten up by his dad, the first was Leon Smallwood Goes to School. *This is the second episode to have black bars at the top and bottom of the screen when showing a scene that appeared to be in 16:9 format, even though the episode was made in 4:3 format like all of the other episodes, the first was Leon Smallwood Goes to School. *This is the first episode where Leon cuts school. *This is one of the episodes where Joey appears but never speaks. *This is the second episode where Leon gets grounded, the first was Leon Smallwood Goes to School. *This is the first episode to show Gerald at work. *This is the first episode to have "Ditches" in it's name when Leon ditches something. *Besides not being so sure he'd like speech/speech therapy much, there's a reason why he ditched speech/speech therapy, maybe he doesn't want to bring up the same topic that his friends brought up, or maybe he doesn't want to bring up a topic that involves a secret he had that he wouldn't tell anyone, and that he thinks one of his teachers wouldn't want to know. *This is the second episode to begin with "Last time, on The Leon Smallwood Misadventures..." before the intro, the first was Leon Smallwood's Carlos.avi Nightmare. *This is the third episode to be updated, the second was Leon Smallwood Goes to School, the first was Leon Smallwood's Carlos.avi Nightmare. *This is the last appearance of Ms. Smith. Cultural references *The scene where Leon stabs a stuffed cow plush with a pencil is similar to the scene where Leopold did the same thing in Karten spielen. Errors *When Leon is sitting in the principal's office in a close-up view facing front, his chair didn't appear, the same thing happened to Principal James too, but his window didn't appear as well, but in the later episodes, this was fixed. Videos File:The Leon Smallwood Misadventures Episode 8 Leon Smallwood Ditches Speech (V1.1)|An updated version of the episode. Non-Updated File:The Leon Smallwood Misadventures Episode 8 Leon Smallwood Ditches Speech Category:Episodes Category:TLSM Episodes